


mama please come and save me

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama please come and save me

Lucia was somber and hardworking. Adallasia was bright and cheerful. Clara was talkative and inquisitive. All three of Beatrisia's girls soaked up knowledge like cloth soaks up a spill.

Ruby misses them.


End file.
